1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and, more particularly, to a display device including a polarizing plate with grid polarizing layers.
2. Discussion
Conventional non-self-luminous display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices, typically include a backlight assembly configured to generate light to facilitate the display of an image on an associated display panel. The display panel may include a display substrate with a plurality of pixels, an opposite substrate facing the display substrate, a liquid crystal layer disposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate, and polarizing plates to polarize incident light emitted from the backlight assembly.
It is noted that the aforementioned polarizing plates may be replaced with a wire grid polarizer (or diffraction grating). The wire grid polarizer includes a plurality of grid polarizing layers including a reflective material, such as, for example, a reflective metal material. Each of the grid polarizing layers may longitudinally extend along a first direction, and the grid polarizing layers may be arranged to be spaced apart from each other in a second direction, which may be perpendicular (or substantially perpendicular) to the first direction. It is further noted that the wire grid polarizers may be provided in a structure embedded in the display panel, and they may be more easily manufactured and assembled in association with a conventional display device than conventional polarizing plates.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.